


Turned Tables

by karrotsandknives



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sex, Black DirkJake, Black JakeDirk, Black Romance, Choking, Dominant Jake, Dominant Masochism, Face-Fucking, Humans In Troll Romances, Light daddy kink, M/M, Masochism, POV Second Person, Sadism, Submissive Dirk, Submissive Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk hates Jake.<br/>Jake hates Dirk.<br/>So they have hot, angry sex.</p><p>*Warning, half finished, will not finish.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Tables

You feel him force you up against the wall, a hand tight around your throat as you smirk. It was happening again. You could feel the ebony sparks between you two, his eyes fixed on your's, his lips drew back in a snarl. You typically didn't get along with him, not one bit. You would often be found at each other's throat, a gun in his mouth as you feel the tip of his sword poke at your gut. Yes, it scared you to hell, but it was amusing to watch him get all flustered and bitter with you. After he stole a kiss from Jane- your Jane -you wanted a piece of him. You wanted him on the floor and wanted to get even. So, when the time struck perfect, you grabbed his Roxy by the waist and kissed her. Maybe there was even a little bit of groping, but of course, whenever he brings it up, you deny every bit of it through your buck teeth.

Dirk Strider drove you up the wall.

And you  _craved_ it.

The adrenaline it gave you, the rush from the hair on your head to your pinkie toe, you wanted to watch him get angry at you. To watch those orange eyes blaze up and his puffy lips to purse, it was like watching something illegal but too good.

You were snapped back to reality when he tugs on your hair, making you hiss and spit in his face. He growled and got close to your face, enough that you could feel the warm, hazy breath against your skin. The tan skin you held absorbed it and begged to have more. More warmth, more hatred, more Dirk.

"You better listen up, English," the other snaps. "You stay away from me, stay away from Roxy, and stay away from  _Jane._ "

You huff and roll your eyes. You knew where this was going, but it was entertaining to play him. Let him think that he would stand a chance to bet you, force you to the ground, rule over you. It never happened. After many rounds of fisticuffs with him (although he called it flat-out fighting), it was clear to both of you who wanted to get their way and who would actually get what they want. After your fun time together, he would end up on the ground, used and wasted as you tended to your new wounds and scratches. He was a sadist and boy, if that didn't get you hot and bothered, you don't know what did.

"I won't stay away from Jane, considering she is my girlfriend," you joke around. He clearly didn't find it funny as you then had to dodge a punch from him. You barely miss, although he's smart enough to use his knee to force up between your legs. You could feel his knee rubbing up against your crotch and you tense, gritting your teeth as you watch a smirk crawl onto his face. It was okay, though. You could still turn this around.

"Someone's a little eager to be pounded," Dirk said slyly. You didn't even realize that you had been rocking against him and getting aroused before he pointed it out. You were about to yell at him and try to pull a punch when his lips were forced onto your's, moving in an angry way. You could only do so as well, occasionally flicking your tongue out to tease him. After enough teasing, Dirk bit your bottom lip and pulled it back, making you whimper and fight back moans of pleasure. Damn your masochistic nature.

He clearly got that you liked that and moved down to your neck to clamp down on it and draw beads of blood. You groaned and stretched your neck to the side so he had more-so you had more room for the marks. He found your weak spot, your Achilles' heel, but you knew his. Oh boy, did you know his. You wrapped your arms around him and force yourself to turn around, so that he was pressed against the wall. He snarled, but you wrap a hand around his neck, squeezing lightly as you spoke with a firm, dominant voice.

"Who's your daddy?"

His face got red and he looked to the side. You could feel his Adam's Apple bob and watch as his eyes darted around. You lick your lips and tighten your grip, watching as his lips parted for air and his hands flailed slightly. He looked aroused and angry all at once, and damn, it was hot.

"Y-You are," he stuttered out. You smirk and loosen your grip, letting color return to his face. With how venomous your eyes looked, you both knew what was going to be done. Dirk huffed and took his glasses off, slowly getting on his knees as you peel your shirt off. He held out his wrists and you smile, wrapping your shirt around them tightly. "What a good boy for daddy."

He looked ashamed, but you still have your pants on, and that was a problem. You unbutton them and push them down enough that you can pull your manhood through your boxers. He stares at it with red cheeks and looks away, but you then grip his hair and force him onto it, groaning as you did so. You could feel his mouth contract and tighten around you, the blonde gagging like always. Carefully and with delicate fingers, you slip his sunglasses off to see he was glaring up as you as he hollowed his cheeks. He didn't have a choice as to if he wanted to fuck you, as your fingers were tightened around his hair. You guide him, thrusting softly until you could feel the back of his throat. He pulled his hands up and under your shirt, dragging his nails down until you could feel the pain welting up. You groaned and give a larger thrust, feeling your cock slide down. His orange eyes widened, then squeezed shut to hold back tears. You find it so amusing, watching him squirm, but that ends quickly as he can pull off, thanks to your feeling of bliss and letting go of him.

You find yourself pressed against the wall once more, only this time, he wraps his hand around your shaft, pumping it quickly and roughly as he gets himself ready. His fingers feel so smooth, so gentle as they run across your sensitive skin, except, anytime that you try to squirm away from him, he digs his nails into your skin and you let out a sound that should only be heard in porn.

But you weren't going to let him win so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look  
> I'm not dead
> 
> The reason I didn't finish this is because it's just sitting here and honestly I don't have the muse to write this anymore. I think I left it at a good place, honestly.
> 
> ***ATTENTION. IF YOU HAVE BOOKMARKED MY OLD FANFICTION THREE MINUTES, PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT. IT WILL RETURN SHORTLY.


End file.
